


You Belong To Me (And I Belong To You)

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes used to be a princess - the princess, actually -  but as of late, she is currently a bandit that has taken to running away and Queen Elena has a price put on her head. What happens when she meets Prince Niklaus in the most unexpected of ways? A Snowing AU for Klaroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me (And I Belong To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



> I'm not saying you need to have watched Once Upon A Time for this one but you should probably be aware of what it is about since I've basically put Klaroline in the place of Snowing with some differences.
> 
> Rated M for some smut - it's not exactly explicit and it doesn't last very long but it's sort of in there I guess?

She curses every life choice she's ever made.

The fact that she ruined Elena's life or supposedly did - she was still completely unsure whether or not ten year old Caroline should be held responsible for telling a secret and Elena always did have a thing for the dramatics.

The fact that she ran way like a coward and the way her father had paid for her mistakes along with her - their - kingdom that was now in the hands of the Evil Queen.

It would be hers again. Someday.

(She'd swear by it.)

Most importantly, she curses the day she was as reckless as ever, when she decided to steal his jewels which, yeah, was probably extremely stupid and she'd still do again but still, at least she'd got in a good punch...

Even as she gallops through the forest, away from the Evil Queen herself and her men, she lets her memories flicker back to him.

_She was on the run, again, but without a horse this time when she came across a carriage - a royal one by the looks of it and well, it was stuck behind a tree in the middle of the road and she just couldn't help herself._

_With her hood up high, she grins, teeth gleaming in the moonlight as she dashes forward, snickering at the girl's - god, she hated the type, spoilt and rich - fearful gasp and she even laughed, a dark sound that she got out between clenched teeth before she springs back out, the black, velvet material tickling her palm with the jewels weighing the purse down._

_She sees him - long cloak, furrowed brows, blue eyes and blond hair before he even catches onto what's happening and she sprints forward to the horse he carried with them, legs curling around the mammal's large body before she's off, galloping down the road._

_(Point to her.)_

_(For now, at least.)_

_She hears a snarl from somewhere behind her and she curses, head flashing around and her eyes catch contact with the brightest pair of baby blues she's ever seen though their clouded with anger, narrowing at her._

_She gulps, feet kicking the white beauty beneath her and suddenly she's soaring, the animal's legs moving powerfully beneath her but she hears another set of hooves catching up and knows he's close - closer than he should be - to her._

_Before she can react, she hears a hum of some kind and then she finds herself knocked sideways, a strong body pinning her to the floor._

_She groans at the impact, his hips pinning her in place and she hears the gasp as she looks up and there's a pair of eyes glaring back at her._

_"You're a girl," he states._

_(Rather dumbly if she's honest.)_

_(But what else did she expect from a prince who's been sheltered his whole life?)_

_She didn't expect the accent, the way his tongue curls around the words even as he stutters in shock, eyes widening almost comically._

_And that's when she releases that her hood has dropped._

_Woops._

_She grits her teeth at his words._

_He's still staring down at her, legs straddling her hips and his lips part slightly as though he wants to reply. She feels around her, a smirk spreading over her lips when she comes into contact with something stony and sharp and her eyes gleam with mischief when she sees him._

_"Woman," she corrects._

_And then her hand snaps forward, the rock hitting him square in the side of the face and leaving him breathless, panting slightly as he lands at the side of her._

_She's quick on her feet, legs scrambling underneath her as she reaches for the white horse, hands frantically reaching for the reigns as her feet tap rapidly underneath her. She vaguely hears a huff as the horses strong legs move quickly, building up to a steady canter._

_She chances a glance back and he's standing, a frustrated look gracing his features and she grins as his eyes darken from their usual blue, jaw tight. His hand is cradling his cheek where a nasty, bloody mark has settled, ending at the corners of his lips._

_"You can't hide from me," he hisses, voice raspy and loud. "Wherever you are, I will find you."_

_(She merely grins, happy to have succeeded in her task for once, legs kicking until the horse transforms into a gallop.)_

_(Men, she thinks, so easy.)_

And that is the story of how she is now on the run from not one but two royals.

What even was her life any more?

-/-

She sells the jewels the first chance she gets. To a troll.

They take some convincing but she manages eventually and she gets a few, golden coins in return which she grins at - a genuine, happy and bright smile actually gracing her face because she's suddenly close to ending this, close to actually being happy again and it's... she doesn't have any words but suddenly, she can't wait for a fight.

"Thank you," she murmurs though they don't care (she knows that), instead their dark, dirty faces portraying their lack of empathy.

"Leave," the tallest one hisses and she does, scampering away but they can't ruin her mood.

(She's finally going to get her happy ending.)

(And she can't help the hope that is rushing through her.)

(Not when everything is finally coming together.)

-/-

She doesn't really think of him again, after that. At least that's what she tells herself. Honestly, she's in denial about the whole thing-

-her whole life really.

But, when she (rarely) thinks back to that day, those same baby blues echo through her mind and she finds she can't erase the way they'd burned down at her, his handsome face drawn in as he'd realised she was a girl (woman).

(Yeah, she really doesn't remember him.)

So, imagine her surprise, when she's strolling through the forest one day, she comes face to face with him once again. Just not in the way that she expected. Or the way that she'd have liked to really - it didn't really do her any favours.

She finds herself in the air suddenly, a high pitched squeal coming out of her throat and did she really make that noise?

She falls backwards into the net that's caught her and she's hoisted upwards. She groans, huffing as her eyes glare down at the ground beneath her where the sudden bane of her existence is lounging so casually against a tree.

She snarls under her breath, eyes sharp as they catch his.

The man, however, is laughing, head tilted backwards as his body shakes with the movement.

She tries to stand up to no avail as she ends up back on her ass and she accepts her fate, arms crossing over her chest as she attempts to glare him down.

(Maybe she had the capacity to kill him mentally?)

When her eyes focus back on his face fully again, he's stop laughing and he's lounging there against the tree still but there's a calculated look on his face.

"You know," he says, "There's quite the price on your head, Princess Caroline."

He brings out the poster from his back pocket, wrinkled but it's her - of course, it's her.

She shouldn't be shocked, she really shouldn't. Not with all the posters about the forest and the amount of men Elena had after her but still, she is. She doesn't let him see that, however, and she instead, raises an eyebrow and stiffens, chin jutting out defiantly.

"Just a click of my fingers and I can have her here."

"No!" she shouts out suddenly and she immediately regrets it when an interested look comes on his face. She sighs, knowing it's futile and actually resorts herself to begging (look, how far she's come from the proud princess). "Please," she tackles on, eyes pleading.

"And why shouldn't I?" he asks and this time she can see the rage building behind his eyes. "Anybody else would have and you'd have been already dead."

"But you haven't," she states. "Because you still want something from me."

His eyes narrow, slow and calculated before he grits out, "My jewels. Where are they?"

She shrugs, eyes wide in false innocence.

"Don't have them."

He snorts and she smirks.

"Not very prince like that," she drawls.

His eyes snap to hers.

"You know who I am?"

She nods confidently, "Prince Niklaus, due to be married to her Royal Highness, Princess Katherine."

And she really can't help her snobby tone as she spits out the name, honestly she can't.

He raises an eyebrow.

"I make it my business to note who the present royalties are," she informs him stiffly. "Not that you care and can we please skip the small talk now? We can move onto more topics that I'm interested in, such as getting me down from here," she hints.

"What about what I'm interested in?" he buts in, "Such as my jewels?"

"Don't have them," she shakes her head and waves her left hand forward. "Not really the jewelry type."

"I noticed," he snarks.

She rolls her eyes, "I don't have your rings, Niklaus. Now, let me down."

He's got a smirk on his lips, eyes glaring mischievously up at her and he shrugs.

"Nope," his lips smack together as he speaks and she sighs, resenting herself to her fate.

"I can get them back for you," she says begrudgingly.

"Can you?"

She ignores his judgmental tone, "But you're going to have to trust me."

He snorts.

"I don't trust anyone, sweetheart," he retorts.

"Well, then, you're going to have to learn," she tells him. "Or at least, trust me enough to get your jewels back because without me, you ain't gonna get far, mister."

There's a beat of silence where his eyes are shining up at hers, narrowed still as he scans her face, obviously looking for any sign of lying.

"You're lucky I don't want to go back to the castle," he tells her and she detects a warning in his tone before she's on the ground again and she's screaming as she hits the floor, barely landing on her feet.

She glares.

"Give a girl a warning next time," she hisses.

His eyes follow down her form, settling on her heaving chest as she takes in a few breaths and she's just about to yell at him but he's suddenly got his eyes on hers again.

"And I thought you weren't a girl," he finally settles on.

"I am a woman," she agrees.

And then she turns around, her clothes flapping around her and leaves him to follow.

(He does.)

-/-

It's not until they're nearly at the toll bridge and it's actually silent between the two of them (they tend to bite each other's heads off otherwise), that reality sets in again. She's not getting her happy ending now, not anytime soon at least and she's back to being nothing. All over again.

Her eyes are sharp as she glares ahead, brain ticking as she tries to figure out a way that this ends up in her favour.

She wasn't ready to give this up.

Not now.

Not when she was so close that she could feel the freedom and taste it on the tip of her tongue.

So, she wouldn't.

-/-

The rest of the events of that day are a blur if she's honest.

She barely remembers making it to the troll bridge - barely remembers as she attempts to bargain with them, Klaus rigid at her side and she feels his body shake as he clenches his fingers into two strong fists.

What she does remember, however, is when she's in the troll's arms, his right arm tightly wrapped around her and his dirty fingernails digging into the soft skin of her neck. Her vision becomes blurry as his hand tightens and she doesn't give permission for the traitorous tears that are in her eyes to slip. God dammit.

She's been doing this long enough to know. That's how your enemy knows they're winning.

She's trying to gasp for air, her breathing coming out in harsh pants - greedy or the oxygen she's been starved when she catches his eyes, blue and sharp, and they're narrowed, almost in concentration.

He's a few feet away from the bridge, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed firmly together.

What is he still doing here?

He'd got away, sort of, a few minutes ago - so why is he back?

(She doesn't get her answer.)

(Not straight away at least as she feels the consciousness slipping from her, eyes slipping shut.)

(And she's not any idiot, she knows.)

(This is it.)

-/-

When, she wakes, she wakes with a start, gasps spilling from her lips as she shoots upwards, a hand laying itself over her throat as though she could control her breathing.

She vaguely registers the pillows at her back, the soft, silk sheets beneath her which feel like heaven on her bare skin if she's honest, tickling against her legs.

Caroline has just about calmed down her breathing when the door opens, slamming against the opposing wall with a rather loud bang. She yelps in response and is clutching the sheet covering her body and practically cowering against the furthest wall.

Her eyes are sharp as she scans the room and she glares, jaw twitching when she hears that familiar snort.

"Relax, love," the voice says. "I won't bite." And then, "Not unless you want me to."

He's got that goddamn smirk on his face as he strolls forward into the room, shutting the door behind him and shuffling his feet along the dark mat at the entrance.

Her hand is still firmly on her chest, holding the sheet to herself and she glares as he goes about dropping the firewood in front of the fireplace. He turns but not before winking and shooting her one last smirk and she huffs.

She hears a chuckle when his back is to her and she knows he heard it.

"Ass," she mutters under her breath.

"An ass who just happens to save your life and an ass you owe your life to," he reminds her as he turns around.

"Excuse me?"

He shrugs, an unfamiliar glint to his blue eyes that she can't place.

"Couldn't exactly leave you with the trolls to die. Could I now, sweetheart?" he asks, the rhetorical note to his voice clear as he raises an eyebrow. "So, I brought you with me."

Her eyes raise at that.

He... saved her?

His eyes are unreadable as they stare back at hers before he eventually takes a step back.

"You're welcome," he tells her, his tone stony and hard and clearly not up for debate.

Well, that worked for her.

"Where is here?" she asks him.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes and repeats herself, "Where is here? Where did you bring me?"

He smirks.

"Well, sweetheart," he coaxes, takes a step forward until he's leaning into her personal space and makes a show of licking his lips, eyes trailing down her face before they flicker up to her eyes again - this time darker than she remembers seeing them. "That'll have to be my little secret."

She's breathing harshly again when his eyes flicker down to her lips and before she knows it, he's pressed up against her, her thighs parted slightly as she leans heavily against the door and he presses a hand close to her head, on the right side of her on the wall. His head tilts to the left as his eyes scan her.

"Doesn't seem to me like you mind," his voice is practically a whisper and he's right, at this particular moment, she really doesn't.

So she shoots him her own smirk, lips stretched thin as she steps into him, a hand wrapping into the blond locks at the nape of his neck and yanking his head to the side as she tips her own head.

"Show me why I shouldn't mind," she breathes into him, words pressed into his lips.

She hears a growl before she's being pinned against the wall once more and her hands are above her head before she can breathe, trapped in between his larger one. His lips surpass hers, instantly going for the soft skin on her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and his teeth nibbling down.

She can't help the groan she lets out, can't help the way one of her legs raises to wrap around his waist and pull him closer to her.

"Oh, sweetheart," he rasps against her neck, lips travelling upwards and he catches her earlobe between his teeth, giving it a light pull. "The things I'll show you."

He pulls back, barely giving her time to breathe as he shoots her a smirk, full of sin and mischief before both of his hands clench around her thighs, pulling her up around him and encouraging her to wrap around his waist. He drops her on the bed, before he's joining her, hips pressing her down into the mattress and her hands reach up to wind in his hair as he - finally - leans forward to close the space between them, his lips pressing down onto hers firmly.

She expected harshness, his lips moving unforgiving against hers.

What she gets, however, is almost the complete opposite.

His lips are soft against hers and slow - so very slow. He takes the lead, even as her nails dig into his scalp encouraging him to be more rougher because this dance, it almost seems familiar and them, well, they're two people who are very not familiar with each other.

He grins against her lips as one of his hands travel the length of her bare leg and coming to up to tug at the lose shirt she's wearing that he must have dressed her in or one of his servants - you never know with these royalties.

His hips are grinding into hers and his lips are suddenly - finally - turning more purposeful against hers, moving quicker and she feels the groan he lets out against her when she bucks up against him.

She lets out a small moan of her own when he pins her hips down to the mattress, finally detaches himself from her lips and leans back slightly.

"Patience, sweetheart," he coos and she actually whimpers - whimpers! - at that. "We have all night."

She raises an eyebrow, "We do?"

"Yes," he says firmly, hands removing themselves from his hips and her breathe hitches in her throat as he crawls down her body, fingers curling around her undergarments and pulling them down with him. His smirk is positively sinful when he comes back to rest between her thighs, hands pushing the offending material of the shirt up her chest and his eyes flicker back up to hers. "We do."

And then, his mouth is on her and Caroline doesn't really care about anything else apart from the delicious way his tongue circles her clit and his fingers scissor inside her.

(He certainly was talented with that tongue of his.)

-/-

Caroline's not a fan of running, per say.

So, when she does it, you better believe she has a good reason.

(Maybe not quite this time.)

She waits until he's asleep, his chest rising up and down and the two of them pressed against each other in the tiny bunk.

(He's snoring slightly and she has the impression that he'd be the type of guy to deny it.)

She's quiet - extremely quiet - as she tiptoes around the room, gathering the clothes she had originally worn (he must of had them washed or something) and she's out the door in less than two minutes.

She feels like a whore - just scampering away in the middle life.

But, she can't help it.

She can't stick around for the inevitable fall to happen.

(She just can't.)

-/-

She managed to get away without any hassle and honestly, it's not like she expected any.

(It wasn't like he cared.)

It is, however, a week later and the queen's men are still after her - furiously so, now, and she knows Elena's getting angrier and more frustrated by the second and really, she should know better than to be so careless but suddenly, she's surrounded.

Men - knights, whatever - on their own black steeds in a circle around her.

She fights, boy, you better believe she does but honestly, she's sort of expected the fact that they will take her to Elena. And that she's going to die.

They have her in a dark carriage, some in front of her, some at the back and her hands are tied behind her back - quite tightly, too, and she'd be impressed if she wasn't so damn angry at herself for letting herself be caught.

Some time later and she's not quite sure how much time has passed, she hears commotion outside which sounds oddly like swords clanging together and furious hisses of words are being exchanged, much too low for Caroline to hear and the carriage has come to a sudden halt.

Her hands are quick and frantic as she tries to loosen the rope tying her wrists together but it's useless, she knows that.

Regardless, she has to try.

(She can't just die if whatever is coming is coming for her.)

(And really, she knows it is.)

The door to the carriage opens with a loud bang and she gasps, jumping backward before she notices who it is.

There's a pair of very familiar blue eyes and a knowing smirk in her vision

"Klaus."

He's still grinning as he steps inside, hands immediately going for the ropes and she huffs at how quickly he has them undone.

He takes a step backward, that damn smirk on his face and those dimples protruding.

His head cocks to the side.

"Did you miss me, love?"

She can't help but sigh - in relief, in actual, genuine happiness because of course, he would be her saviour.

He chuckles as she smiles, a small thing that highlights her features and shakes his head. Her eyes are focused on his, smiling at the bright shade of blue she finds there and he extends his arm, fingers flexing out towards her.

"What do you say, love? Join me?"

(She finds her answer isn't no.)

-/-

And as he rides them away, her arms clutching tightly around his waist, his fingers clutching tightly onto the reigns in his hands, that's when he says, "I told you so."

"Huh?"

She can feel his smirk even though she can't see him, just buries her head further into the crook of his neck.

"That I'd find you," he confirms. "I will always find you."

She snorts.

"Okay, Casanova."

They've come to a gradual walk (she didn't even notice) and his head is twisted sideways, eyes flashing and catching onto yours.

"I will," he repeats. "And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you belong to me."

She raises an eyebrow, eyes rolling.

"I'm pretty sure the way that romantic wording is supposed to be you belong with me," she corrects.

"No," he smirks, a predatory thing that has her thighs clenching. "You most definitely belong to me."

She doesn't correct him further on that statement, just tightens one arm around his waist as the other travels downward until it rests high on his thigh and she squeezes his covered skin, much too close to his length and she relishes in his answering groan.

"And you belong to me," she says confidently.

He doesn't falter for a moment.

"You're mine and I'm yours. Seems like a decent way to spend the rest of our lives."

(Again, she finds she doesn't disagree.)

(And she thinks, if their lives are filled with adventures, she doesn't think she'll ever mind being stuck with him.)

(Forever.)


End file.
